O'Leary
by Writingiswonderful
Summary: An agent with a troublesome past grudgingly joins the team of avengers to dig into the mind of the enemy. A story of kicking bad guy butt, redemption, friendship, teamwork, and even love. Most important, what is a true hero? *No slash*
1. Disturbing the Peace

_(_**Author's note – made changes on this chapter, not just sentences/paragraphs.)**

_A slender young lady in her twenties was meditating. She had brunette hair with some green streaks on her bangs, and had a light black/blue eyelid makeup. Her eyes were heavy lidded and there was lack of sleep showing. The color of her eyes themselves were a dark, piercing blue with hints of green. There was a Celtic knot shamrock tattoo on the back of her neck. She was a very beautiful girl despite those tired eyes._

_Peace. Peace. _**Ring.** _Sigh, peace. Peace. _**Ring.** _Peace. _**Ring.**

"O'Leary."

"Hello Carmen." said a familiar voice

"Fury, what do you want? I'm trying to meditate. You know what happens when I lose focus." said Carmen, rather annoyed.

"We need you to come in." said Fury.

"Why should I help you?" asked Carmen.

"Our world is about to enter a war, and we need to stop it." responded Fury.

"And I'm the person for the job?" mocked Carmen.

"We need your skills in reading people."

Carmen scowled. "We've been over this, I'm not tapping into anyone's mind. It is wrong."

"Carmen, this isn't just any person. If we can discover what his intentions are, we can stop this war before it begins."

"There are more ethical ways of doing it Fury, so forget it."

"Carmen, I know why you are declining. It's time to move on.."

"Don't you dare Fury!"

"Carmen, it wasn't your fault."

Carmen hung up. She wasn't going to let him sway her. Nothing he could say could fix anything. Change anything. She would never be a hero. 15 years of nightmares. 15 years of living alone with never ending guilt. She wasn't good, no matter how hard she tried.

"Damn it Fury." she snapped to herself.

Fury had a knack of stirring things up. How was she to meditate now? Her emotions were not to be calmed, but if she didn't get control,... she didn't want to think about it. Groaning, she got out from the tiny waterfall she meditated under and decided she needed some good strong tea to calm her a little.

A few hours had passed. Carmen was still drinking tea, but a lighter, calmer tea. The door behind her opened. Carmen closed her eyes, holding back anger.

"I know why you are here, and I must ask you to leave. Nothing you will say, or Fury, will change my mind."


	2. Uncertain

**(A/N: More changes, mostly grammar errors in the next few)**

"At least hear me out."

"And why should I do that Agent Romanov? I told Fury my answer." said Carmen.

"I thought you didn't read minds." said Natasha.

"I already knew why you were coming, but not who you were. But you don't know anything about me."

Carmen explained.

"I know what it is like to regret your past and want redemption."

Carmen turned to look at Natasha. "You don't get it. You couldn't imagine what it is to have power and lose control. You don't know what it's like to fear it."

Natasha was clearly determined, but spoke in a voice of reason. "I am learning to let go, and use what talents I have to help others. I have guidance. That is all you need."

Carmen laughed derisively. "And Nick Fury and his team can do that?"

"It could be. For me, it was someone else." shrugged Natasha.

"There is nothing anyone can do for me. If I want to control my fears and let go, that is my choice. Fury, and anyone else for that matter, cannot force me to change."

"I made my decision too, and someone else helped me see I needed help and because of that I made the choice. No one had offered me a choice before."

Carmen said nothing.

"Facing your fears makes you a better, stronger person Carmen."

Silence again.

"My fear is a reasonable one. If you saw what happened, you would be frightened by me. Or understand where I'm coming from." Carmen stated.

"I'm not afraid of you." said Natasha.

Carmen couldn't help but smirk.

"You would if I lost control. And I know you didn't allow backup but Fury still has people standing by. You had that with the last person you recruited and no problems. We are not so different. In other words, your claim is pointless."

"I felt different in this case. I knew Doctor Banner's story, but not your's. Despite the uncertainty I felt you might sense if I had chosen backup, our conversation would be more hostile. I cannot say for sure. I was trying hard not to assume the worse in any case. It's not right to judge things we don't understand."

"Well, you weren't entirely wrong in your assumption."

"Like I said though, I was uncertain. But as much as we would like you to help us, I want you to choose your answer. Like I did."

Carmen took a sip of tea, and her demeanor changed. Now she was uncertain.

"Do you think can be a good person? That I can wipe my slate clean?" Carmen asked.

"I think it's highly possible. I've seen it happen."

Carmen stared at Natasha. She sighed. "All right, tell Fury I'm in."


	3. Fury

Carmen still felt apprehensive of her decision.

"He just wants me to take a crack at the enemy's mind, correct?" she questioned Natasha.

"That's what I was told. I was also told you would be briefed upon arrival." Natasha replied.

Carmen said nothing. She had a knot in her stomach. As much as she valued peoples' right to privacy, the enemy would be the only mind she would pick "upon arrival". She had a sneaking suspicion that Fury was hiding something. Something big.

"So, how did you come to SHIELD?" Carmen asked, her curiosity aroused.

Natasha hesitated. "I was different person before SHIELD. I have certain talents I used without any remorse on anyone. SHIELD had had enough, so they sent an agent to end me. The Agent chose to spare me, and after that I defected."

Carmen swallowed this. Natasha hadn't been specific with her story, and pieces were missing from it. However, Carmen didn't think it was a good idea to ask for more information. Silence followed.

A few hours later, they had finally touched down at base.

Fury walked forward to welcome them. "Hello Carmen."

She scowled in response. "As soon as I've done what I came for, I'm leaving."

Fury said nothing as they headed to join the others. He was not surprised at her response.


	4. Introductory Banter

Fury stared after Carmen. He understood her pain. And regrets were opening like healing wounds gone bad. He had some blame after all.

Carmen had arrived later than the others. Natasha beckoned her and they walked to the conference area. Steve, Bruce, and Tony were sitting.

"Ah, who's this?" asked Tony.

"I'm Carmen O'Leary. You must be the infamous Tony Stark." smirked Carmen.

"Your accent..." said Steve.

"Irish. I'm from Carlow.." said Carmen.

"Ah, a leprechaun." joked Tony.

Carmen frowned. Suddenly her eyes glowed, and Tony's pants slipped down.

"Funny, I thought a rich playboy would have golden boxers with jewels. And do I look like a wee red haired man with a pot of gold?" said Carmen with a wry smile.

Steve chuckled slightly, Natasha held back a laugh and Bruce cracked a small smile. Tony pulled his pants up.

"So where is this guy I'm supposed to read?" inquired Carmen.

"We're tracking him right now." said Bruce.

"What do you mean 'tracking' him? You mean I'm wasting my time?" scowled Carmen.

"Why are you here? I'm confused." said Tony.

"I'm a psychic, you know, read minds, teleport, move stuff around. I can also heal and sense by touching someone their physical, emotional and psychological state. But I am only here to get the scope on the enemy." responded Carmen.

"Why tell us all that then? I just asked what you were here for." said Tony.

"General fyi," said Carmen, "Anyway, who else have we here?"

"I'm Steve Rodgers ma'am." said Steve, extending his hand.

Carmen shook it, trying not to flush.

"Ah, so you're Captain America! Pleasure. You are famous even in my country." smiled Carmen.

"Dr. Bruce Banner." said Bruce, also shaking Carmen's hand.

"He's the one who turns into the green rage monster." Tony said.

"Doctor eh? What is your focus?" questioned Carmen.

"Radiation." said Bruce.

"Which is why he can turn into a giant green rage monster." said Tony.

Carmen stared at him. Steve sighed in annoyance, shaking his head.

"If you've had enough time with introductions, we _should_ be searching for Loki." Fury pointed out as he walked over.

"Keep your pants on." said Tony.

"It's your pants I'm more concerned about Tony." Fury said.

Carmen snorted.

"Who knew Fury could be funny." Carmen muttered to Bruce and Steve.

Bruce shrugged.

Bruce and Tony got to work.

After a few minutes, Bruce shouted, "We've got something!"

Fury and the others walked over to take a look.

"Alright, Agent Romanov, Captain, Stark, I'm sending you after him. Bruce, keep doing what you can to locate the Tesseract. Carmen, this may take a while, make yourself comfortable." said Fury.

Carmen glowered at him.


	5. Downtime

Carmen sat there, staring at the ceiling. She was useless at the moment. There was no point trying to help Dr. Banner, she didn't know a thing about radiation. Trying to meditate in the bridge was pointless, not enough peace. Not to mention Carmen was not a happy camper. Still, she was in control. 15 years of seclusion gave her that. There were many lives at stake to have her lose control. She checked her watch. They had been gone for a few hours now. What Carmen really wanted was a punching bag. She found if meditation didn't help, beating the crap out of something she couldn't hurt worthwhile.

Fury came over. "They are back with the prisoner."

"You haven't told me a damn thing about this 'prisoner'. I refuse to do this unless I am a little more filled in." scowled Carmen.

Fury sighed. "His name is Loki and he is from Asgard."

"Should I know where that is?" asked Carmen, cocking an eyebrow.

"Did you ever study Norse mythology?" said Fury.

"A little." shrugged Carmen.

"Well there you have it. Asgardians are from another world, and guardians of Earth. Vikings and the Norse folk worshiped them as deities." stated Fury.

"Loki is a god of sorts then? He was a mischievous character in the mythology right?" questioned Carmen, curiosity.

"He _is_ known for mischief." said Fury.

"Sounds like it, if he's stolen the Tesseract." said Carmen.

Fury glared at her.

"You aren't telling me everything fast enough." pouted Carmen, annoyed.

Fury sighed.

"Thor might be able to assist us, as he knows Loki." said Fury.

"I recognize the name Thor, but how does he play into this? There is differing versions of myths." wondered Carmen.

"Thor is the god of Thunder as he is in mythology, and Loki... he's a half brother." explained Fury.

"Huh. Is Thor aiding his brother or...?" said Carmen, becoming more interested.

"He came and took Loki away. Captain America and Iron Man fought Thor, but they settled their differences. Thor just wanted his brother to face Asgardian justice." said Fury.

Carmen took this all in.

"I know he wasn't really related to Thor, but,... do you mind if I.." asked Carmen.

"Just for the back story." said Fury glumly.

Carmen nodded, slightly ashamed. She saw what Fury knew. Loki wanted to outshine his brother, which lead to treasonous deeds. She hung her head.

"You better not be tricking me with these memories." spat Carmen.

Fury looked at her intently. This was interrupted by the arrival of Bruce, Steve, Natasha and Thor.

"Loki has been placed in the special cell." Agent Romanov informed them.

Carmen exchanged glances with Fury. She hadn't been completely honest with Fury. There was something he wasn't telling them about the Tesseract. Something disturbing.


	6. A Unsettled Mind

Fury lead Carmen to a room close to the cell, but remote so she could have peace. She told him it would be less risky if he didn't see her and guess why she was there. Fury had concurred. He opened the door.

"Before you go in, here's an earpiece. For safety and information purposes." said Fury, hand outstretched.

Carmen looked at him suspiciously, but took it. Fury closed the door. Waiting for him to walk away, she took a deep breath. She wanted a few minutes to meditate and remain calm, for she didn't suspect this would be easy and that there was nothing to concern her. After a few minutes, she took another deep breath and tried to connect to Loki. She made the connection and delved into his mind.

_Revenge. Death. Fun. Knowledge. Idiocy. Monsters. Armies. Battle. Power. Powerful hatred. _

Carmen squinted, trying to hold her concentrate. However, his brain waves were like static. Then, without warning, she lost connection. Slightly weak, she gasped, breathing heavily. It was like nothing she felt before. She was fully concentrated, and had not lost the connection on her end. But how? Was he, in an impossible way, detecting her interference and blocking her? She was at a complete loss.

"Carmen? CARMEN? Is everything okay?" said Fury through the earpiece.

Surveillance was on her for her safety. She wasn't too comfortable, but understood why it might be important.

"His mind," she panted, "Nothing like I've, couldn't get anything..."

"Must be the Tesseract's influence, or he knew."

"The connection just broke, I swear, I think he _did_ know." gasped Carmen trying to calm down.

"Remain calm. Help will come." Fury commanded.

No response.

Fury turned.

"Rodgers, can you go check on Carmen?" Fury said, looking at Steve.

Steve nodded and went to her aid.

"What's wrong?" asked Tony.

"Just as I feared. She couldn't read him." sighed Fury.

"Then why bring her here?" protested Tony angrily.

"You wanted to help her, to redeem herself." spoke Natasha quietly.

"Yes," said Fury, looking out the window.

Tony groaned in frustration. While he liked to make a joke to break down tension (not that he was good at it), he was genuinely concerned for Carmen. He liked her spunk and the fact she didn't trust Fury. He didn't either.

"So you dragged her here on a slim chance it would work?" snarled Thor, "Knowing Loki, he could have done worse to the poor maiden!"

"Do you not want to know what he's planning?" said Fury calmly.

"Yes, but not at the expense of others!" snapped Thor.

"Easy there Shakespeare!" said Tony.

Thor glared at him.

"He's right. We need to focus on getting him to talk." said Bruce, entering the meeting area.

Natasha formed a plan. They needed to get Loki talking, and Natasha didn't want Carmen to go through that again. She had grown fond of Carmen, for they had some things in common, and she knew how it felt to be unsure, maybe even scared.


	7. Restless

Steve opened the door. Carmen was still undone.

"Sorry you have to see me like this." said Carmen, still struggling to be calm.

Steve knelt down next to her.

"It could not have been easy, what you did." said Steve consolingly.

Carmen looked at her knees.

"How are you feeling?" asked Steve.

"Better, but still weak. It was like the Tesseract," she said, "Didn't want me in there. I can't explain it."

"I understand that the Tesseract is dangerous. I don't think many of us can understand its power." said Steve.

"I am never any help." she said, trying not to cry.

"The Tesseract did something you aren't telling Fury, didn't it?" guessed Steve.

"Please, don't ask, don't tell anyone. I used my power to turn off the security are some things he can't know, no one should know." said Carmen.

"Why would you say you haven't been helpful?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I'M NOT A HERO OKAY! I NEVER HAVE BEEN." She shouted.

She clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry. I need to careful,..." She started, then trailed off.

"It's fine, you're right." said Steve.

He grabbed her arm and lifted her up.

"I won't say anything." he said.

"Thank you." she said, wearing a small smile.

"Do you need anything?" Steve inquired.

"I'll be fine. I'm a little tired but I need to know what to do next." said Carmen.

"Okay. Can you get up?"

"Yes."

Carmen stood up and wobbled. Steve came to her assistance.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." blushed Carmen.

They reached the door to the lab where Tony and Bruce were working. Steve had kept Carmen steady.

"I have something I need to do, will you be okay?" Steve said.

"Yes. Thanks." said Carmen, smiling.

Steve returned the smile. But he had been unsettled by Tony's suspicions that Nick had alternate reasons for keeping the Tesseract and had to see for himself.


	8. The First Assault

**A/N**: **I felt like Carmen needed to be more involved, especially in the tension scene, so I completely redid this chapter -hope it is better!**

Carmen walked into chaos.

"What's going on?" Carmen inquired of Bruce.

"We think Fury isn't being honest and we...uh Tony is looking into it." said Bruce, embarrassed.

"I know he's not being honest. It looked like it had something to do with making weapons. His mind isn't easy to pick at." scowled Carmen.

Thor, Natasha and Fury entered.

"What are you doing Stark? You're supposed to be working on tracking the Tesseract." Fury said, accusation in his tone.

"We are, we plugged in all the equations. If we get a location it will let us know." said Bruce, hiding his nerves.

"What exactly is Phase 2?" asked Tony.

Steve stepped into the lab and slammed a formidable looking weapon on the table.

"Where SHIELD uses the Tesseract to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was too slow for me." said Steve, addressing mostly Tony.

"Did you think we wouldn't figure it out?" spat Carmen.

Fury began explaining himself, but his case didn't impress the others.

One by one they started bickering. Bruce was getting ready to explain his secret and become the Hulk. Suddenly, Steve said something that made them pause.

"Doctor Banner, put down the scepter." he said carefully.

A beep was heard.

"Found it. Sorry you don't get to see my party trick after all." said Bruce.

They were cut off by Hill yelling one of the propellers was down.

"We cannot send someone out to do repairs in the air!" said another agent.

"Stark, did you hear that?" Fury spoke.

"Yes. I'm on it."

Carmen and Stark left to suit up. Then Iron Man joined Captain America to repair.

Catmen's "suit" was black and green, with gloves that covered her elbow up to most of her knuckles and black small heeled boots.

She headed to help at the bridge. An arrow whizzed past her head. She quickly threw up a shield that sent the arrows bouncing off.

"Barton!" Carmen said, gritting her teeth.

She kept deflecting attacks and sending some back.

"Grenade!" shouted Hill.

The shield Carmen cast helped, but the impact sent everyone flying. Chaos was everywhere. Fury shouted through the earpiece that the Hulk was loose. Nervous, Carmen connected to. His brain was scattered. She then tried Black Widow, who was stuck and in a tight spot. Natasha had managed to free her leg after enormous effort and was running for it. Carmen went to try to aid her but she had her own problems in the hallway. She was met by Loki's goons.

"They just keep coming!" she thought.

After fighting the enemy off, Carmen again connected to Black Widow. She had been saved by Thor. Fury spoke that Barton was causing some trouble. Black Widow copied and went to find him.

While fighting off more assailants, Carmen heard a scream of sadness in her head and vaguely saw through Thor's eyes that Coulson had been killed by Loki. She had never sensed that much emotion before without connecting. She slid down a little, panting. Fury saw her and ran over.

"You okay?" he shouted over the din.

"Thor, I heard him scream, didn't even try to touch his mind, never happened before..Coulson, Loki... he... Coulson." said Carmen weakly.

"What happened?" asked Fury.

"Loki got Coulson."

"What?" roared Fury, not in confusion but anger.

Fury ran to the detention area. Hill came over and aided Carmen.

"Thanks." Carmen muttered.

She stood up, her resolved deepening.


	9. Going Under

Carmen ran. Closing her eyes, she connected to Black Widow again. She was fighting Barton still. Suddenly, she paused. She knew she should let Agent Romanov handle this situation. Carmen closed her eyes again, this time connecting to Captain America. He was fighting off a few guys, and needing to aid Tony. She started running again. However a shot from behind came towards her and she ducked. Turning, she sent nearby cords to tangle themselves around them. Another grenade came through the air and sent her backwards. Carmen was starting to panic. She wanted to help Steve and had been caught by surprise due to the grenade. Anger was bubbling.

"Don't lose control." she whispered to herself.

Bullets kept flying. Still in shock, she threw up a weak shield. Focusing was hard now. Carmen felt she shouldn't have come. She was losing focus too much since she arrived. The connection with Loki had made it all the worse.

It was taking every ounce of Carmen's willpower to control herself. Her confusion over these thoughts didn't help. She sent the enemies flying, but her powers barely caused the desired result. Her vision was quickly blurring.

A flash of red, white and blue, then she passed out.

"Carmen?" said Captain America.

Tony joined Steve, a little worn out himself after nearly being crushed.

"It looks like her powers combined with trying to fight them off wore her out a little too much." spoke Iron Man, taking off his face cover.

Steve bent down, not replying. She had a few brushes and small scrapes, but no severe injury.

Their earpieces buzzed.

"Situation neutralized. Thor is missing, as is the Hulk. Coulson is down." said Fury.

Tony and Steve looked at each other. Tony felt sadness. He liked Coulson.

"I'm going to the Hospital ward and see Carmen's cared for." said Steve, gently picking her up.

Tony nodded solemnly and went to step out of his armor. Steve stared down at her slightly limp form. He was determined to prove to her she had something good to give.


	10. Behold the Guilt

Carmen woke up an hour later. When her eyes opened, it felt like she wasn't seeing her surroundings straight. Groaning, she tried to sit up.

"Glad to see you up." said Steve.

Carmen nearly jumped.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were overwhelmed." explained Steve.

"I was trying to go help you." said Carmen, flushing.

"Don't worry about it. We'll make our move soon and it will be over." said Steve.

"I should leave. I never meant to stay."

"What?"

"I'm causing more harm than good. I almost, I almost..." started Carmen, but she felt so ashamed she couldn't continue.

"Carmen, you did your best. You did good."

"Steve, you're Captain America. You are on trading cards, you saved lives and served for your country. You've done good. But I can never do that. I can never be good. I can't even save myself."

"Carmen, what happened?" inquired Steve.

Carmen sighed.

"SHIELD wasn't around yet, but there was a couple of the founding members including Nick Fury that did missions. Anyway, I first found out about my powers when I was 6. A week after my 6th birthday, they had too. Fury and his mentor at the time came for a house call. They insisted they take me to their headquarters until I could control my powers correctly. My parents put their foot down, saying I should have a normal childhood, and help me discover how to use it for good if at all. They didn't like that."

Steve looked at Carmen, taking this all in. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to ask her to keep talking about her past.

"They tried to force me out of there, and my parents were putting up a fight. 'She could be a potential threat if she cannot control herself'' they said. 'She's our child, and _we_ will decide what's right for her.' my dad said. I was confused, scared and angry. My powers were growing and soon it became too much to bear. I lost control, and couldn't tell what was happening around me. When I came to myself, my parents, ...my parents... I killed them. Fury and his friends were a little shaken but fine. But my parents,.. it was my fault.

I learned yoga, martial arts and different styles of boxing. I even went to India to learn the different methods meditation. My powers were only used as a last resort in self defense until I came here, but no matter what I try I cannot change what I did. I cannot clean my hands of their blood."

Carmen couldn't talk anymore. She was consumed by her own tears. Steve was shocked. He didn't quite know what to do. He couldn't stand to see her like this. She seemed so tough when they first met, but now the truth was out. Even hearing this though, he couldn't be scared of her. Getting up from the chair he was sitting in, he sat on what open space was available on the bed. He reached for her hand and took it consolingly. She didn't try to move it, instead she was still crying. Steve couldn't find words to say. She laid her head on his shoulder, and Steve looked at her, but didn't budge.

They sat there for what felt like eternity, when Steve decided he should go see what was going on and their plan. He felt bad for leaving Carmen but she would probably need a few minutes to herself.

"I'm going to go, and I'll be back soon. If you need anything, let me know." said Steve gently to Carmen.

She had fallen asleep. Steve didn't blame her. She had been through so much. What really had him shocked was that she told him her secret. As he left, he looked at her resting. Captain America swore on his life he would do whatever he could to help her be free of this guilt.


	11. It's Starting

Carmen felt like it was only seconds later when she was awakened by Steve.

"It's starting." he said.

He didn't need to say more. Carmen sat up, but hesitated.

"I could be a liability." she said.

"We need all the help we can get. Don't worry, we'll have your back." said a voice behind him.

Natasha Romanov came in followed by Clint Barton, both suited up. Carmen stared questioningly at Barton.

"He was freed from Loki." said Natasha.

Carmen nodded.

"Any sign of Thor or Dr. Banner?" Carmen asked.

"No."

"So, you in? I'd like to get an arrow into Loki sooner rather than later." said Barton.

Carmen looked from Steve to Natasha. She rose, the exhaustion gone.

"Yes."

"All right guys, let's move out." said Steve, smiling.

"Yes sir!" said Carmen.

They strode purposefully through the hall towards the hangar, a team not to be trifled with. Tony caught up with them, ready to fly next to their ship.

"You're not authorized to be on here." said the guard, eying them suspiciously.

"Son... just don't." said Captain America.

"Way to go Captain." smirked Carmen, impressed.

They entered the jet. Hawk Eye and Black Widow strapped themselves in and turned it on. Iron Man started his thrusters, waiting for the jet to lift off. Carmen and Captain America grabbed a strap.

Carmen looked at Captain America. She was still uncomfortable about going into the fighting. What if he was the next victim of her powers? Or Natasha, Barton or Stark? More blood she wouldn't be able to clean herself of. Not to mention none of them really knew what they were up against. She looked away. Better to not get any more attached to any of them should something happen.

This was harder to think when Captain America's hand touched Carmen's shoulder briefly. She tried not to notice. Why did they all trust her? Maybe it was because they hadn't seen her at her worst. She felt so wrong just being there. Even though Agent Romanov had done terrible things, she had once chosen that life and chose to change. It was more complicated for Carmen.

Carmen prayed they could make it through, and save everyone. But even if they did, that wouldn't make her any more a hero. Just a fraud in a group of heroes. She still couldn't think of any other people she would like better fighting with. She'd avenge the earth, or die trying.


	12. Assemble

One of the wings was blasted

"Damn you Loki!" spat Hawk Eye.

"Everyone hold on!" shouted Black Widow.

Carmen and Captain America held on for dear life. Carmen almost lost balance but Captain America steadied her.

The jet landed hard. Everyone shook themselves off and exited the jet.

"We need to get back up!" said Captain America.

**ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR.**

The four of them turned. Giant, ugly flying monsters were coming out of the portal.

"Oh shit." said Carmen, breaking the stunned silence.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" said the Captain.

"Seeing, working on believing." responded Iron Man.

Stark wondered where Banner was but no one knew.

"Keep me posted." said Stark.

A few minutes later, Carmen, Hawk Eye and the others stayed out of sight.

"They have civilians trapped." said Hawk Eye.

Captain spotted Loki. They observed people fleeing with little hopes of survival. Sick of this, Black Widow cocked her guns and shot. Carmen sent the enemy flying or used items around her.

"We've got this, go." said Black Widow to Captain America.

"Can you hold them off?" he asked.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." said Hawk Eye, firing an arrow.

Carmen nodded. Captain sped off. Black Widow and Carmen covered the archer as he helped people get out of a broken down bus. They fought on. Captain America joined them a few minutes later.

**FLASH!**

Thor appeared.

"How is it upstairs?" asked Captain of the demigod.

"The shield surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor answered.

"Thor's right, we have to deal with these guys!" said Iron Man.

Carmen and Black Widow exchanged looks.

"How?" said Black Widow.

"As a team." said the Captain, "Loki is going to keep the fight on us, which is what we need. Stark is overhead, and we..."

But he was cut off by the sound of a motorbike. Carmen was happy to see Bruce Banner unharmed. Captain America, Black Widow and Banner had a conversation. Captain America told Iron Man of the arrival of Banner.

"Good, suit up. I'm bringing the party!" said Iron Man.

Iron Man whizzed around the corner followed by a big monster.

"I don't see how that's a party..." said Black Widow, confused.

Carmen shook her head.

"Doctor Banner, now would be the time to get angry." said the Captain.

"That's my secret... I'm always angry." said Bruce.

He transformed into the big, angry Hulk. Hulk attacked the monster. As it crashed down, Carmen threw up a huge shield that sent the creature flying limply away.

"Thanks." said Captain America,

"No problem."

All the Avengers were finally assembled. Captain gave commands. Iron Man took to the skies. Hawk Eye was flown to the top of a skyscraper to do what he did best. Hulk did his signature smashing. Thor went to hold back the foes coming out of the portal with his hammer.

"I want you ladies to stay with me and fight off any enemy down here."

Black Widow nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." grinned Carmen, relieving an enemy of his ride.


	13. Through Another's Eyes

The fighting continued. The Avengers still had their hands full. Captain America has just rescued a bunch of people trapped by the aliens. He rejoined Black Widow and Carmen.

"More just keep showing up!" shouted Carmen, punching a enemy rushing at her.

"I could get up there and help." said Black Widow.

"Got a ride?" asked Captain America.

"Yes, I could use a boost though." she answered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

Captain America positioned his shield. Black Widow got on a car, and then flew at the shield, jumped off it and caught one of the enemy's ride. Carmen helped steady her friend with her powers. Off Black Widow sped.

Carmen heard wailing.

"Mommy!"

"Captain, I'm gonna try to find the child whose voice that is..."

"I've got your back."

Carmen closed her eyes and searched the area with her mind. There was a child hiding under a bus. Carmen came back to reality and rushed over to the bus. She stooped down and spotted her. The little girl shrieked.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm going to help you find your ma." said Carmen soothingly,

The little girl hesitated, then crawled out. Carmen picked her up. The girl screamed. Carmen turned to find an alien.

"Don't touch her!" Carmen shouted.

Carmen summoned some rubble and sent it at their assailant.

"Are you a girl hero?" asked the Little girl.

Carmen didn't speak for a moment.

"I'm going to find your ma okay? Can you stay quiet for a moment lass?"

The little girl nodded. Carmen took a breath, and looked briefly into the child's mind to see what her mother looked like. Once Carmen got the woman's image in her mind, she focused on tracing the mother. She was calling for her child, but the father was trying to get her away from the fight.

"_We'll find her but we need to get out of the way!"_

"_No! Nicole, Nicole!"_

Carmen returned to where she was and turned to Captain America.

"I hate to leave you alone at this Captain, but I found her parents..." started Carmen.

"I'll be fine! She needs them now, and that's more important!" said Captain America.

"But..."

"Go!"

Carmen nodded and said, "I'll come back.."

Carmen scooped up little Nicole and threw up the most powerful shield she could muster around them to keep them safe as Carmen ran to the parents. It wasn't an easy task. Carmen had to fight, keep her shield up, look for the parents and run.

"Guys I'm trying to return a little girl back to her parents," said Carmen into her earpiece, "I could use some cover!"

"Coming!" said Iron Man in response.

He blasted a few enemies and then came to the aid of Carmen and Nicole. After what felt like all day, Carmen found the building the parents of Nicole were hiding in.

"Is that..." asked the mother.

"Mommy!" cried Nicole.

"NICOLE! Oh, thank God!" said her momma, rushing over.

She removed her darling daughter from Carmen. The father came over to her side.

"Thank goodness." he sighed.

Nicole looked over at Carmen, "Mommy, Daddy, this is my hero!"

Carmen smiled, slightly uncomfortable that the child called her a hero.

"Thank you so much." said the mother, tears running down her face.

"Who are you?" asked the father.

"No one." said Carmen awkwardly.

"What is your name?" said the mother, not convinced.

"Carmen."

Then Carmen ran off, fighting tears. She promised to return to Captain America, and this whole thing was hard.

"Need a lift?" inquired Iron Man.

"That would be nice. I need to go back with the Captain." Carmen replied.

"Hang on Leprechaun."

Iron Man grabbed her and whisked her off to help Captain America.


	14. Downed Soldier

"How did it go?" asked Captain America, throwing his shield into an alien.

"She's safe with her parents now." answered Carmen.

Thor had arrived shortly before she did. The three of them fought with all the strength they had left. Carmen was exhausted but she wasn't going to stop.

"Ah!" shouted Captain America.

He had been hit by an enemy weapon, and collapsed.

'Steve!" said Carmen.

Thor and Carmen checked on their companion. Thor aided Captain America by pulling him up.

"You ready for the next bout?" Thor said.

"What, getting sleepy?" said Captain America.

Carmen found the wound.

"I'll be okay." said Captain America.

Carmen stared at him sternly, "It's not serious but it needs healed."

"Okay, okay."

She gently pressed her hand on the wound and started to heal him. However, as she was doing her thing she was hit on the side and slammed into a car. Everything went black.

"Carmen!"

Thor heard the Captain's cry. The Asgardian bent down and gently grabbed her wrist to check her pulse.

"There is life in her, but seems to be dimming." Thor said solemnly.

Captain America was silent. If she hadn't been healing him this would not have happened.

"We keep fighting." said Captain America.

His heart was weeping. Everything seemed hopeless. Carmen was down, the enemy just kept coming and the Avengers were growing weary. They had to shut the portal or there was a chance this would be all for naught.


	15. Shattered

_Nothing. Nothing but darkness. Carmen looked down. She was wearing what looked like a black beat up potato sack held together by a belt. She walked forward despite the darkness all around her. Having no clue what she was searching for, she stopped, feeling puzzled. _

_Mirrors materialized in front of her. She gasped. Her reflection was all around her. She strode forward, still confused, and touched a mirror. It shattered. _

_Carmen screamed and cried out, "What is this place?"_

_But all that answered was an echo. Not surprising seeing as no one else was there. Carmen was trembling. All the darkness, the shattered mirror, and confusion brought it along. She fell to her knees, so scared that she couldn't even cry. _

"_STEVE, NATASHA... SOMEONE! ANYONE? Steve...please." _

_Steve appeared in the shattered mirror, laughing at her. _

"_Carmen,... Carmen..." _

_She was sobbing as a old, familiar calming and gentle voice was calling. _

"_Carmen, sweetheart, this is coming from you. Find the will to hear us... to break the darkness and pain."_

"_M...mmm... ma?" said Carmen, gasping._

"_Yes dear. Your father is coming." _

"_Hello me darling."_

"_But how, how are you, what is going on? What did you mean it's coming from me?" _

"_Your grief has been overwhelming you, and now your powers brought you to this place from your imagination." said Ma._

"_So, this isn't real?" asked Carmen._

"_This place isn't real. But you summoned us here without knowledge of it and this is an extension of the true mother and father of you dear. You called to us. No, you are not someone who speaks to the dead. But you kept us with you this whole time." responded Mr. O' Leary. _

"_I'm confused..." said Carmen._

"_It's still puzzling to us too. Basically, we are here to help, as we would were we alive," said Da,"Carmen, for so long you blamed yourself for what happened. Maybe we shouldn't have kept you from them, but..."_

"_We wanted you to grow up as a normal girl. We were afraid you would be shut up and used as an experiment. You are a person and deserve more. We love you, and we never blamed you. You weren't used to your powers, and were only six sweetie." said Ma. _

"_But..." started Carmen._

"_Carmen, darling, were you trying to kill us... what were your thoughts during that..." said Da. _

"_I wanted you. They wanted to take me away...I never wanted what followed."_

"_Exactly...," said Ma, "A true murderer has intentions of harm, but you were victim to something you couldn't control. Your hands were never dirty of our blood. You have come so far. You did something that made us proud all the time, especially what you did for that wee little angel. Carmen, you are a hero."_

_The two parents faded, _

"_Ma? Pa? WAIT!" Carmen cried, "MA! PA"_

"_We're always here. Help your friends. Help him. You're wounded, and we'll help you heal. The wound will take a little time to heal, and so will the pain. We're proud of you little warrior, and we love you. We will love you, FOREVER and ALWAYS." _


	16. Endgame

Carmen's vision was blurry at first. She was confused. They said the interaction was real, but it felt so dreamlike. What was real and what was a dream. She groaned.

"Carmen?" said a voice.

Carmen looked at the source of the voice, her vision still returning. All she saw was blue, red and white.

"Steve?"

"Thank God! I thought we'd lost you." said Captain America, sighing with relief.

"What happened?"

"You got hit pretty badly when you were trying to heal me."

Carmen tried to sit up, and moaned, slumping back down. She looked at her wound and it was healing, but it wasn't completely better.

"Don't push yourself." said Captain America.

What he did next shocked her. He grabbed her and held her close.

"Steve!"

It felt good but considering she was still healing and they were still fighting it was a bad time.

"I just thought... I might have never gotten a chance... Don't worry, I'll protect you until you're better."

"I know."

A shot came their way and Captain America threw up his shield. The blast rebounded and hit the shooter.

Meanwhile, Carmen was healing. She could never heal herself, so it must have been real.

"Thanks Ma and Pa. I'll fight or die trying. For them, for Steve and for you." she whispered.

A few minutes later, Carmen was strong enough to stand and fight. Her wound was almost healed. She fought with renewed strength and heart. Losing someone else she cared about was not an option. Thor, Captain America and Carmen stood in a circle, coordinating attacks.

"Guys, I can close the portal, can anyone copy?" said Black Widow through her earpiece.

"Close it!" said Captain America.

"No... wait!" said Iron Man.

"We need to stop more from coming!" said Captain America.

"There's a nuke headed this way, and I know just where to put it." said Iron Man.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." said Captain America.

"Save the tears for my funeral." said Iron Man.

Carmen looked at Captain America. They were worried. The two didn't want to see the town blown up, but what about Iron Man? Captain was right, there was little chance Stark would survive. They watched as Iron Man whizzed through the portal.

A few minutes of anxiety passed, and Captain America said, "Close it."

Carmen, Thor and Captain America again stared up at the ominous portal. Their enemy's ship was destroyed, making the aliens collapse. Iron Man's limp body fell out just before the portal shut. Down it fell.

"He's not slowing down!" shouted Thor.

Thor spun his hammer around one handed to bring aid to Iron Man by way of the wind. Hulk jumped and caught Iron Man. He then landed hard on the ground and threw the unconcious Iron Man aside.

Thor, Carmen and Captain America rushed over. Thor tugged off Iron Man's faceplate.

"Is he breathing?" asked Captain America.

Carmen bend down to examine him but gasped in pain. Her wound was still hurting. Captain America steadied her. Silence, then...

**ROOOOOOAAARRR**

Stark's eyes opened, and everyone jumped.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We won." said Captain America, relieved.

"Yay! You know what, let's take the day off, let's just not come in tomorrow! You guys ever tried Shwarma? There's a shwarma joint I've wanted to go to." said Tony,

Captain America chuckled.

"It does sound good, I could use a little fuel." said Carmen.

"We're not finished yet." said Thor.

"Then Shwarma." said Tony.


End file.
